wp_fanfictionfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Spiderman
What I would've done with The Amazing Spider-Man and The Amazing Spider-Man 2 and 3 and 4 by alexwayne616 created 13 Mar 2013 | last updated - 30 Apr 2014 Which villains I would've chosen and which actors I would've chosen for each movie. Showing all 22 People Sort by: View: Image of Andrew Garfield 1. Andrew Garfield Actor, The Amazing Spider-Man Andrew Russell Garfield was born in Los Angeles, California, to a British-born mother, Lynn (Hillman), and an American-born father, Richard Garfield. When he was three, he moved to Surrey, U.K., with his parents and older brother. He is of English and Polish-Jewish heritage. Andrew was raised in a middle class family... “ As Peter Parker/Spider-Man (In The Amazing Spider-Man, The Amazing Spider-Man Strikes Back (My sequel title for The Amazing Spider-Man), The Amazing Spider-Man Returns (my 3rd Amazing Spider-Man), and The Amazing Spider-Man 4Ever (my 4th and last Amazing Spider-Man). Peter Parker is just a nerd at school who hopes one day he'll change the world. After one day at Osbourn Towers waiting for Harry he gets Spider like powers and uses his powers responsibly. He has a love triangle with Gwen Stacy and Rebecca Harrison then when Gwen died at the end of The Amazing Spider-Man Strikes Back he stops being Spider-Man and decides not to focus on love and being a hero for now. After 6 years, Peter returns as Spider-Man in The Amazing Spider-Man Returns and at the end Peter quits being Spider-Man to spend the rest of his life with Rebecca Harrison by proposing to her. After a couple of years of retirement, new villains have emerged and form a team to take down New York City. Peter doesn't want to return but Rebecca convinces him to put on the suit once more to take down Hobgoblin, Dr. Octopus, Chameleon, Kingpin, Kraven, and Morbius aka The Sinister Six (I know this isn't The Sinister Six in the comics but I would change it for the movie). Spider-Man fights them for the first time and gets badly defeated. He asks Harry to return and help him fight the Sinister Six. And now Dr. Connors is able to control his Lizard self and gets asked from Peter for help. Dr. Connors and Harry both agree to help. ” - alexwayne616 Image of Jennifer Lawrence 2. Jennifer Lawrence Actress, Die Tribute von Panem - The Hunger Games Jennifer Shrader Lawrence was born on August 15, 1990 in Louisville, Kentucky, to Karen (Koch), who manages a children's camp, and Gary Lawrence, who works in construction. She has two older brothers, Ben and Blaine, and has English, as well as some German, Irish, and Scottish, ancestry. Her career began when she traveled to Manhattan at the age of 14... “ As Gwen Stacy (In The Amazing Spider-Man and The Amazing Spider-Man Strikes Back) In my sequel, The Amazing Spider-Man Strikes Back, her character would die from Vulture. Her character would be Peter Parker's first love interest. ” - alexwayne616 Image of Nina Dobrev 3. Nina Dobrev Actress, The Vampire Diaries Nikolina "Nina" Constantinova Dobreva was born in Sofia, Bulgaria. She moved to Canada at the age of two and has lived in Toronto, Ontario ever since. From a very young age, she showed great enthusiasm and talent for the arts: Dance, Gymnastics, Theatre, Music, Visual arts, and Acting! Modeling jobs led to commercials... “ As Rebecca Harrison (In The Amazing Spider-Man, The Amazing Spider-Man Strikes Back, The Amazing Spider-Man Returns, and The Amazing Spider-Man 4Ever) In The Amazing Spider-Man she becomes friends with Peter after he gets his powers (but she doesn't know he has powers) she was impressed of how become more brave towards Flash Thompson and becomes friends with Peter. Then in The Amazing Spider-Man Strikes Back, there will be a love triangle with Peter, Gwen, and Rebecca and at the end when Gwen dies, Peter stops being Spider-Man after he stops Vulture and Black Cat and decides to spend more time with Rebecca. Also I know there is no character in the Spider-Man comics with the name of Rebecca Harrison but I wanted to create a new love interest for Peter. At the end of the The Amazing Spider-Man Returns, Peter will propose to Rebecca and she'll say yes after Peter quits being Spider-Man again but only for a couple of years. In The Amazing Spider-Man 4Ever, After Spider-Man, Harry, and The Lizard defeat The Sinister Six. Peter quits being Spider-Man for good now on by getting rid of his powers by an experiment by Dr. Connors and Peter burns his suit so that he can finally live a quiet life with Rebecca after Rebecca reveals she's pregnant. ” - alexwayne616 Image of Edward Norton 4. Edward Norton Actor, Fight Club American actor, filmmaker and activist Edward Harrison Norton was born on August 18, 1969, in Boston, Massachusetts, and was raised in Columbia, Maryland. His mother, Lydia Robinson "Robin" (Rouse), was a foundation executive and teacher of English, and a daughter of famed real estate developer James Rouse... “ As Electro/Max Dillion (In The Amazing Spider-Man) He'll be Spider-Man's first villain and after on the job as an engineer he was repairing a power line then a lightening accident shocked the power line and shocked him which gave him him into a living electrical capacitor. He starts robbing banks to get money for his wife and son who have been living a struggling life but then his wife and son left him after they realized how he got the money and how much of a monster he became so with his anger he became a villain destroying the city. ” - alexwayne616 Image of Mark Wahlberg 5. Mark Wahlberg Actor, Boogie Nights American actor Mark Wahlberg is one of a handful of respected entertainers who successfully made the transition from teen pop idol to respected actor. A Best Supporting Actor Oscar nominee for Departed - Unter Feinden who went on to receive positive critical reviews for his performance in The Fighter, Wahlberg also is a solid comedy actor, proven by his starring role in Ted... “ As Rhino/Aleksei Mikhailovich Sytsevich (In The Amazing Spider-Man) He'll be the other villain in The Amazing Spider-Man. When he volunteered for an experiment on the night where Max Dillion became Electro, the lightening interfered with the experiment and then he became a strong built tall man. Then takes the name "The Rhino" then he decided to use his powers for evil and attack the city after all the harsh life he went through with bullying and child abuse as a kid. ” - alexwayne616 Image of Joseph Gordon-Levitt 6. Joseph Gordon-Levitt Actor, Inception Joseph Leonard Gordon-Levitt was born February 17, 1981 in Los Angeles, California, to Jane Gordon and Dennis Levitt. Joseph was raised in a Jewish family with his late older brother, Dan Gordon-Levitt, who passed away in October 2010. His parents worked for the Pacifica Radio station KPFK-FM and his maternal grandfather... “ As Harry Osborn (In The Amazing Spider-Man, The Amazing Spider-Man Strikes Back, The Amazing Spider-Man Returns, and The Amazing Spider-Man 4Ever) In The Amazing Spider-Man, he'll become good friends with Peter. His father won't be Green Goblin in my movies so he would never want to kill Spider-Man or anything like that but in the third movie Norman Osborn will die (from Mysterio) before Harry and Mary Jane's wedding which will cause Harry to team up with Peter to stop Mysterio, Lizard, and Carnage. After Peter gets badly defeated by The Sinister Six, he asks for help so that they can form their own team, he asks Harry and Dr. Connors. Harry at first hesitated because he wanted to live his life with his wife, Mary Jane, and their son, Norman. Harry decides to help Peter because he doesn't want Peter to die. ” - alexwayne616 Image of Sally Field 7. Sally Field Actress, Forrest Gump Sally Margaret Field was born in 1946 in Pasadena, California, to actress Margaret Field (née Morlan) and salesman Richard Dryden Field. Her parents divorced in 1950 and her mother then married stuntman Jock Mahoney, and they had a daughter, Princess O'Mahoney. She also has a brother, Richard Field. Sally attended Birmingham High School in Van Nuys, California... “ As Aunt May (In The Amazing Spider-Man, The Amazing Spider-Man Strikes Back, and The Amazing Spider-Man Returns) I thought she was good Aunt May and I wouldn't mind having her as Aunt May. She and Uncle Ben would take care of Peter ever since his parents died when he was 12. Aunt May later dies in the 3rd movie after she was hospitalized by The Lizard then she died in the hospital. ” - alexwayne616 Image of Michael Douglas 8. Michael Douglas Actor, The Game - Das Geschenk seines Lebens An actor with over forty years of experience in theatre, film, and television, Michael Douglas branched out into independent feature production in 1975 with the Academy Award-winning Einer flog über das Kuckucksnest. Since then, as a producer and as an actor-producer, he has shown an uncanny knack for choosing projects that reflect changing trends and public concerns... “ As Norman Osborn (In The Amazing Spider-Man Strikes Back and The Amazing Spider-Man Returns) He'll mentioned a lot in the 1st movie but he won't make an appearance. He'll be in the 2nd and 3rd movie. He never becomes the Green Goblin. He is the owner and creator of Osbourn Industries and he is a good guy that dies in the 3rd movie from Mysterio. ” - alexwayne616 Image of Robin Williams 9. Robin Williams Actor, Good Will Hunting - Der gute Will Hunting Robin McLaurin Williams was born on Saturday, July 21st, 1951, in Chicago, Illinois, a great-great-grandson of Mississippi Governor and Senator, Anselm J. McLaurin. His mother, Laurie McLaurin (née Janin), was a former model from Mississippi, and his father, Robert Fitzgerald Williams, was a Ford Motor Company executive from Indiana... “ As Uncle Ben (In The Amazing Spider-Man) He's Peter's Uncle and he and Aunt May took care of Peter ever since his parents died when he was 12. He deals with Peter when Peter got his powers and acting weird and tried to help Peter but Peter wouldn't listen to him. In The Amazing Spider-Man instead of his usual death of some robber killing him, I decided that he would die from Electro after Electro shocks him when Ben doesn't listen to him. ” - alexwayne616 Image of Anna Kendrick 10. Anna Kendrick Actress, Up in the Air Anna Kendrick was born in Portland, Maine, to Janice (Cooke), an accountant, and William Kendrick, a teacher. She has an older brother, Michael Cooke Kendrick, who has also acted. She is of English, Irish, and Scottish descent. For her role as "Dinah" in "High Society" on Broadway, Anna Kendrick was nominated for a Tony Award (second youngest ever)... “ As Mary Jane (In The Amazing Spider-Man Returns and The Amazing Spider-Man 4Ever) Instead of being Peter's love interest she'll be Harry's. Mary Jane and Harry were friends for a long time but Mary Jane will only be in the 3rd movie. The Amazing Spider-Man Returns takes place 6 years after the events of The Amazing Spider-Man Strikes Back so during those 6 years Mary Jane and Harry were dating then he purposed to her in the 3rd movie and the wedding got postponed for another 3 months with all of the events of Mysterio, The Lizard, and Carnage attacking the city and Harry's father, Norman Osborn, died when Mysterio killed him so Harry and Mary Jane had to postpone the wedding for another 3 months from those events but at the end they get married. In The Amazing Spider-Man 4Ever, she and Harry have a son named Norman, named after Harry's deceased father. When Harry decides to return to help Peter, Mary Jane was strongly against because she doesn't want him to die but she later lets Harry help Peter and Dr. Connors. ” - alexwayne616 Image of Shia LaBeouf 11. Shia LaBeouf Actor, Transformers Shia Saide LaBeouf was born in Los Angeles, California, to Shayna (Saide) and Jeffrey Craig LaBeouf, and is an only child. His mother is from an Ashkenazi Jewish family, while his father has Cajun (French) ancestry. His parents are divorced. He started his career by doing stand-up comedy around places in his neighborhood... “ As Flash Thompson (In The Amazing Spider-Man and The Amazing Spider-Man Returns) Flash Thompson is Peter's bully at school then when Peter gets his powers he causes scenes with him and they stay rivals. But Flash likes the man Spider-Man is (not knowing that Peter is Spider-Man) and respects Spider-Man until he quits being Spider-Man (which happens at the end of The Amazing Spider-Man Strikes Back). Then in The Amazing Spider-Man Returns after a weird mysterious thing came down to Earth, Dr. Curt Connors examined it then it escapes the lab and goes on Flash (when Flash was about leave Osbourn Towers) which causes him to become Carnage and makes him want to kill Spider-Man. ” - alexwayne616 Image of Daniel Day-Lewis 12. Daniel Day-Lewis Actor, There Will Be Blood Daniel Day-Lewis is one of the most acclaimed actors of his generation and has earned numerous awards, including three Academy Awards for Best Actor for his performances in Mein linker Fuß, There Will Be Blood and Lincoln, making him the only male actor in history to have three wins in the lead actor category and one of only three male actors to win three Oscars... “ As Vulture/Adrian Toomes (In The Amazing Spider-Man Strikes Back) Toomes was an inventor and he created a flight harness and wanted to share the good with his business partner, George Bestmen, but when he went to Bestmen's office he found out Bestmen took all the money and left which made Toomes lose his job. After his pregnant wife left him (revealing that her child wasn't his) because he didn't have a job he became depressed and decided that if his life is living hell everyone else's life should be living hell and became Vulture and at the end during a battle with Spider-Man, Vulture captured both Rebecca Harrison and Gwen Stacy and dropped both of them from the sky and Peter had to choose which one to save and Peter first went for Rebecca and tried to save Gwen too but it was too late and Gwen died. ” - alexwayne616 Image of Charlize Theron 13. Charlize Theron Actress, Mad Max: Fury Road Charlize Theron was born in Benoni, a city in the greater Johannesburg-area, in South Africa, the only child of Gerda Theron (née Gerda Jacoba Aletta Maritz) and Charles Jacobus Theron. She was raised on a farm outside the city. Theron is of Afrikaner (Dutch, with some French Huguenot and German) descent, and Afrikaner military figure Danie Theron was her great-great-uncle... “ As Black Cat/Felicia Hardy (In The Amazing Spider-Man Strikes Back) Felicia was trained to became a thief from her father. Then when her father was arrested she had to live in foster homes that she ran away from she lived with a woman who lived in a small apartment and Felicia used her stealing skills to steal money, jewels, and diamonds. When Felicia was 7 years old (6 years before her father went to jail) her father found a black kitten and gave it to Felicia and when her father was put in jail, her cat was the only thing she had left. Then when she was 19 years old her cat died from old age and she had nothing left. Then for her cat she took the identity of Black Cat and became a thief and villain. In The Amazing Spider-Man Strikes Back after Vulture frees all the prisoners Black Cat found her father but then he died from Vulture. ” - alexwayne616 Image of Johnny Depp 14. Johnny Depp Actor, Edward mit den Scherenhänden Johnny Depp is perhaps one of the most versatile actors of his day and age in Hollywood. He was born John Christopher Depp II in Owensboro, Kentucky, on June 9, 1963, to Betty Sue (Wells), who worked as a waitress, and John Christopher Depp, a civil engineer. Depp was raised in Florida. He dropped out of school when he was 15... “ As Mysterio/Quentin Beck (In The Amazing Spider-Man Returns) After a failed actor and stuntmen, but he then realized he is an expert with illusions and he used his expertise of illusion to became an special effects expert but when he failed at that he used his expertise of illusion to become a super villain. After some attacks by Mysterio that have been in the paper, Peter notices this and puts on the Spider suit after 6 years and tries to stop Mysterio. ” - alexwayne616 Image of Jude Law 15. Jude Law Actor, Sherlock Holmes Jude Law is a talented and versatile actor. Law has been nominated for two Academy Awards and continues to build a prolific body of work that spans from early successes such as Gattaca and Der talentierte Mr. Ripley to more recent turns as Dr. John Watson in Sherlock Holmes and Sherlock Holmes - Spiel im Schatten, as Hugo's father in Hugo Cabret and in the titular role in Dom Hemingway... “ As Dr. Curt Connors/The Lizard (In The Amazing Spider-Man Returns and The Amazing Spider-Man 4Ever) Being a scientist for Oscorp for over 10 years. Dr Curt Connors finds a strange substance (Carnage) and does an experiment on it after it escapes, Dr. Curt Connors realized that nothing can stop it, he uses chemicals to help he become something that can stop it and decides to become a human lizard but after the experiment he is an unable to control The Lizard and instead of helping the city and fighting against Carnage, he becomes a villain and attacks the city. When he is Dr. Curt Connors he wants to try and stop The Lizard but he can't. After a couple of years Dr. Connors found out how he's able to control The Lizard. In The Amazing Spider-Man 4Ever, Peter ask for Dr. Connors help to stop The Sinister Six, Dr. Connors agrees and becomes The Lizard to help Peter and Harry stop The Sinister Six since he's able to control The Lizard now. After Peter, Harry, and Dr. Connors defeat The Sinister Six, Peter wants Dr. Connors to find a way to take away his powers. Dr. Connors did an experiment that took away Peter's powers for good. ” - alexwayne616 Image of Christoph Waltz 16. Christoph Waltz Actor, Django Unchained Christoph Waltz is an Austrian-German actor. He is known for his works with American filmmaker Quentin Tarantino, receiving acclaim for portraying SS-Standartenführer Hans Landa in Inglourious Basterds and bounty hunter Dr. King Schultz in Django Unchained. For each performance, he won an Academy Award, a BAFTA Award... “ As J. Jonah Jameson (In The Amazing Spider-Man Strikes Back, The Amazing Spider-Man Returns, and The Amazing Spider-Man 4Ever) The boss of Peter Parker and the manager of the Daily Bugle. J. Jonah Jameson wants his newspaper company to be the best by getting pictures of Spider-Man then started to dislike Spider-Man when Spider-Man quits. For 6 years his company was down then when he returned the Daily Bugle was saved. ” - alexwayne616 Image of John Slattery 17. John Slattery Actor, Mad Men John Slattery was born and raised in Boston, Massachusetts, the son of Joan (Mulhern), a CPA, and John "Jack" Slattery, a leather merchant, both of Irish descent. John landed his first TV gig on the 1988 series Dirty Dozen: The Series and has worked steadily since then. His television career has included the short-lived series Under Cover... “ As Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin (In The Amazing Spider-Man 4Ever) After a new formula goes wrong in his lab he becomes Hobgoblin. Kingpin offers him 20 million dollars to kill Spider-Man with help of the other members of The Sinister Six. ” - alexwayne616 Image of Vin Diesel 18. Vin Diesel Actor, Fast & Furious 7 Vin Diesel was born Mark Sinclair in Alameda County, California, along with his fraternal twin brother, Paul Vincent. He was raised by his astrologer/psychologist mother, Delora Sherleen (Sinclair), and adoptive father, Irving H. Vincent, an acting instructor and theater manager, in an artist's housing project in New York City's Greenwich Village... “ As Wilson Fisk/Kingpin (In The Amazing Spider-Man 4Ever) After the new villains emerged and Spider-Man returns and stops his gang. Kingpin offers the new villains 20 million each to kill Spider-Man and work together. ” - alexwayne616 Image of Javier Bardem 19. Javier Bardem Actor, No Country for Old Men Javier Bardem is the youngest member of a family of actors that has been making films since the early days of Spanish cinema. He was born in Las Palmas de Gran Canaria, Spain, to actress Pilar Bardem (María del Pilar Bardem Muñoz) and businessman José Carlos Encinas Doussinague. His maternal grandparents were actors Rafael Bardem and Matilde Muñoz Sampedro... “ As Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven The Hunter (In The Amazing Spider-Man 4Ever) Joins The Sinister Six to kill Spider-Man so that he can get 20 million dollars. ” - alexwayne616 Image of Kevin Spacey 20. Kevin Spacey Actor, American Beauty Kevin Spacey Fowler better known by his stage name Kevin Spacey, is an American actor of screen and stage, film director, producer, screenwriter and singer. He began his career as a stage actor during the 1980s before obtaining supporting roles in film and television. He gained critical acclaim in the... “ As Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (In The Amazing Spider-Man 4Ever) Joins The Sinister Six to kill Spider-Man so that he can get 20 million dollars. Gets his robotic arms after a failed OsCorp experiment. ” - alexwayne616 Image of Keanu Reeves 21. Keanu Reeves Actor, Matrix Keanu Reeves, whose first name means "cool breeze over the mountains" in Hawaiian, was born in Beirut, Lebanon on September 2, 1964. He is the son of English-born Patricia Taylor, a showgirl, and American-born Samuel Nowlin Reeves, a geologist. Keanu's father was born in Hawaii, of British, Portuguese... “ As Morbius (In The Amazing Spider-Man 4Ever) After new dark crystals came to Earth. OsCorp did experiments on them. Then crook Michael Morbius broke into OsCorp to steal the crystals and sell them for lots of money. But when he left Oscorp, the new chemical in the crystals made him into a living vampire after the moonlight shined on the crystals. Joins The Sinister Six to kill Spider-Man so that he can get 20 million dollars. ” - alexwayne616 Image of Hugo Weaving 22. Hugo Weaving Actor, Matrix Hugo Wallace Weaving was born on April 4, 1960 in Nigeria, to English parents Anne (Lennard), a tour guide and teacher, and Wallace Weaving, a seismologist. Hugo has an older brother, Simon, and a younger sister, Anna, who both also live and work in Australia. During his early childhood, the Weaving family spent most of their time traveling between Nigeria... “ As Dmitri Anatoly Nikolayevich/The Chameleon (In The Amazing Spider-Man 4Ever) After a fire that burned most of his face. He's been given a white face and kills men for their faces so that he can use them. Joins The Sinister Six to kill Spider-Man so that he can get 20 million dollars. ” - alexwayne616